The Sixth Pilot
by Draggon Wolv
Summary: Duo has a sister...and she's out to find him. Repost of something I started four years ago. Rating just to be safe. Changed title from Goddess of Death. Didn't seem to fit...
1. Chapter 1

Okie. For those of you (which are probably not many) who read this small chapter when I first posted forever and a year ago…I have changed some things and expanded upon others. For those who are new to my story, welcome and enjoy!

No matter what anyone says. I do not own Gundam Wing. I hope you enjoy. And if you do enjoy then please leave a review in the little box!

When the Gundams fell to Earth, it was reported that there were only five. Gundam Wing, piloted by Heero Yuy. Gundam Deathscythe, piloted by Duo Maxwell. Gundam Sandrock, piloted by Quatre Raberba Winner. Shenlong Gundam, piloted by Chang Wufei, and Gundam Heavyarms, piloted by Trowa Barton. This is the story of the sixth pilot. Gundam Archangel, piloted by Shina Maxwell. As of now, she is the only female pilot. This is her story.

Green lights danced across a black screen, and started to blur together. Long, white lashes flickered over stormy violet eyes. The owner of the vivid eyes rubbed a hand over her face. A quick glance at the clock rewarded her with the fact that she had been staring at that damned computer screen for five and a half hours. She groaned slightly. She was no closer to her target than when she started.

"Still no luck?"

Shina flopped back in her chair. "None. There's no data on him. Even in the OZ database!"

"Did you really think that a Gundam pilot would allow anyone to keep data on him? He's probably already erased it."

"I know that. Why the hell do you always have to be right?" Shina pulled her knee length braid over her shoulder and played with the end of it. "And why the hell does my brother have to be so hard to find. No. Wait. Lemme guess. 'Because he's a Gundam pilot?'" She turned to her companion.

Madame A's mousey brown hair was swept up into a loose bun. It left a severe expression on her face but it looked like it could melt at any moment. One hand was tucked into the pocket of her white lab coat, the other held a steaming mug. She held it out to Shina. "Thought you could use a pick-me-up."

Shina could already tell what was in the mug. Her favorite, earl grey tea. She took the mug and took a careful sip. It was the perfect temperature. Warm, but not hot enough to burn her tongue and just enough honey. "You thought right. How's my baby?"

Madame A smiled. "Good as new. You need to go easier on Archangel."

"I know, I know. 'Your Gundam comes first, your life comes second.' I'll try to be more careful. I just can't wait to see him again. This is gonna be so much fun!"

"Don't you need to find him first?"

Shina's face fell. "Why did you have to remind me. Trying to find him is like trying to find the floor in his room. Not possible."

"Oh...I wouldn't say that. I have, from a very reliable source, that he will be at L2 in one week."

"L2? I shoulda guessed. It'll be 8 years in a week since the Maxwell Church was destroyed." Her face went thoughtful for a moment in remembrance. "Wait!" Shina's eyes narrowed as she looked at Madame A. "You've been in contact with Professor G, haven't you?"

"I can't hide anything from you can I?" She smiled.

"Not for long anyways. When did you find out?"

"About 15 minutes ago. The only thing I don't know is if the others will be there. Best to keep a low profile till you find out what the situation is." She paused. "You should get some sleep. You're scheduled to leave tomorrow at 0800 hours. And you had better be awake. And it is almost 0200."

"Yikes! I didn't think it was that late! Guess I do need to go to bed."

"Indeed you do. You have spent way to long staring at that screen." She turned and walked out of the room.

Shina finished off her tea and crawled into bed. She thought that she would never fall asleep. Slowly but surely she slipped off to dream land.

The same dream. It comes over and over. Always the same. Red light flashes along the long corridor of the sweeper ship. My hand is clasped in a sweaty palm . My brother pulls me along at great speed. An explosion is heard and smoke fills the corridor. We duck into the hanger and he throws a space suit at me.

'Just to be safe' he says.

Heading back out into the chaos, we try to find the Professor. Another explosion rocks the ship and we both get thrown back into the wall. Stars blossom before my eyes as my head hits the wall. Dim visions of him picking me up and running with me are the last thing that I recall. No. Wait. There's something else. Something that wasn't there before. Another explosion, I'm wrenched from his arms and he looses me in the smoke. I hear my name being called. I try to answer but no sound emerges. I know I'm not dead. It hurts to much for me to be dead. The steady ringing of the alarms drowns out everything and I knew nothing more.

Shina's eyes snapped open as she sat up in bed. She was covered in sweat. The alarms were still ringing in her head. As she reassured herself that it was only a dream, she realized that the alarms were not in her head. She jumped out of bed and threw on her clothes, glancing at the clock. Only three hours of sleep. "Ouch. That's gonna hurt later." She rushed out of her room to find Madame A almost at her door.

"What's going on?" Shina asked, looking up and down the hallway.

"Follow me. I'll fill you in as we go." She turned and headed to the hanger. Her expression when she looked over her shoulder at Shina was one of compassion. " We have a mole. Someone let out our purpose and location to OZ. Your mission is to get Archangel out of here and meet up with your brother on L2. Do you accept?"

"Mission accepted." Shina nodded sharply.

"Your brother should be able to continue with your training in the areas that I have not been able to help." She stopped in front of the hanger doors. "Here's where I leave you. Don't worry about fighting. Just get your Gundam out of here. That's your only mission for now. Give this to Professor. G." She handed her an envelope. "Until I contact you again, you are under his command. Understood?"

"Yeah like that'll work. Thos thinks I'm dead! Or did Professor G fail to mention that to you?" Shina calmed herself before she started to yell. "What am I gonna tell him? Hi, I'm you sister that didn't die almost two years ago! I know for a fact that he won't recognize me! The last time he saw me my hair was brown, not stark white. And my skin wasn't nearly this pale."

Madame A stopped and turned around. "We don't have time for this. I have instructed the Professor to let Duo know that you are alive. Now...do you understand your mission?"

"Perfectly." Shina nodded. "I shall do my best."

"That's all I ask." Madame A turned back around and headed to the hanger and opened the door. The sounds of battle were louder now. "Move out."

Shina threw her a quick salute and ran for her Gundam. The cockpit was already open and waiting. She hopped in and buckled in. Her fingers flew across the controls. "Good. Everything is in working order." The cockpit doors closed. She keyed in the sequence to open the airlock. They slowly inched open. Shina was through them before they were even halfway open, and ran straight into an OZ Leo.

"Ah, podic!" Shina tried to back off, but the Leo latched onto her. She knew he was calling for backup, and he was to close to use any weapons. "This sucks. I don't know how I'm gonna get out of this one." She struggled against the grip of the Leo. "Oh wait...duh stupid! You do know martial arts! Use them!" She yelled at herself. She struck up at the Leo with a fist and he let her go. She took off as fast as she could. But not fast enough. While she had been struggling with the Leo, a squad of Taurus suits had surrounded her. "Ah...butt nuggets."

They proceeded to fire. Shina was pelted from every side by bullets. She was getting rocked around pretty hard. "Stupid dolls! STOP!" She charged at the closest one but didn't even get a chance to attack before all systems went dead. Only the life support stayed active, but that was failing quick. She attached her helmet securely and waited, knowing it was only a matter of time before Archangel would be destroyed.

A loud hissing noise caught her attention. "Oh great. Just what I needed. A leak in the oxygen for my suit. Wonderful." Shina started to get light headed from the lack of air. Looking at the gauges quickly, she estimated that if they took her to one of the nearby colonies then she might survive, barely.

A loud banging came from outside. They were trying to force the hatch. Suddenly it stopped and she felt Archangel begin to move. They were towing her somewhere. She didn't really care. She had failed her mission. She breathed a quick prayer that she would make it out of this alive, if not in one piece before her vision slowly started to go black, and she closed her eyes.

grin Feels good to be working on this after like four years…yikes. Didn't realize it had been that long. Whoops. But the creative juices are flowing so hopefully I will update this quickly and often. Hopefully at least once a week if not every other week.

Just a quick note on words I have used. I used a language that one of my good friends and I have been working on for a while now. Thos means brother and podic is just a generic curse word. Sounds cool when said with anger.

Till next time!

Peace, love and lollipops!


	2. Chapter 2

Hokey! Here is chapter two! This story has been knocking around my head now for four years so I figured that I needed to get this typed as fast as possible so that I can get some peace. Sorry that it took so long for me to get it up. Work and job hunting have a tendency to take up most of my time these days…

As usual…I do not own Gundam Wing. Wish I did but that is a matter for another time. Shina and Archangel are mine. That's all there is to it.

Light and fresh air flooded the cockpit as it was forced open. Shina slowly became aware of voices talking as she tried to close her eyes tighter and block out the harsh light. The voices grated on her nerves as she tried to comprehend what was being said. She felt someone unbuckle the safety harness and rough hands grabbed her by the collar of her space suit and hauled her out of the cockpit. Someone forced the helmet off and she felt her head rock with the force of it. A small groan escaped her.

"The pilot of 06 is a mere slip of a girl?!" One incredulous voice asked.

Another responded, "That can't be possible!"

Shina slowly opened her eyes as she felt herself lifted completely out of the cockpit. Her arms were wrenched harshly behind her and she was handcuffed.

'Podic! Caught! How could I be so stupid?' Shina used the last of her strength to break free of the soldiers and bolted towards Archangel. 'I must self destruct.' She scrambled into the cockpit and hit the cover to the 'last resort button' as she referred to it as, with her foot. She pushed the button that appeared and groaned when nothing happened. "Not now! Work!" She pushed it again and again nothing happened. She reached to push it again when she felt something slam into the back of her head. Stars blossomed before her eyes and her vision went black. She collapsed into the pilot's seat and didn't move.

The soldier that stopped her slung his gun back over his shoulder, hauled her bodily out of the cockpit and carelessly threw her to the ground. Two soldiers grabbed her arms and hauled her to her feet and half pulled, half dragged her into the compound.

Shina was barely conscious of them dragging her into a small dark room. Soldiers surrounded her as she was forced into a chair. The commanding officer glared at her with contempt.

"I have a hard time believing that a woman, no…a girl, could pilot a Gundam."

Shina coughed. "Sorry to disappoint you that the one who destroyed all those stupid dolls was just a 15 year old girl. If you were expecting someone else, like maybe Shinigami, then I'm afraid I will have to do. I'm Shinimegami!" She kicked out at the officer standing in front of her and grinned at the satisfying crack of his knee. She laughed as he fell to the ground with a shout and swung her braid at the next poor fool that tried to approach her. None had noticed yet the spikes that she habitually wore in the end of her braid until said poor fool cried out in pain and red slashes showed across his chest and he stumbled back bringing a hand up to his injury.

Another soldier grabbed her braid and slammed his fist into her stomach driving the air out of her lungs. She attempted to double over but the grip the soldier had on her braid prevented her from doing so. He then slammed his fist into her face and she felt her nose give under his fist. Spots started to swim before her eyes as he hit her repeatedly in the face.

"That's enough!" the commanding officer bellowed from his place on the floor.

The soldier beating on her punched her one last time in the stomach and let her braid fall.

As her vision went black for the third time that day, she muttered, "Shinigami will not be happy that you've hurt me." She coughed and collapsed, the only thing preventing her from falling to the floor were the bonds that held her to the chair.

------

Some time later

------

Shina was shocked awake by the door to her cell whooshing open. Squeezing her eyes shut, she waited for the pain to begin again. The soldiers had interrogated her four times now and she had lost all sense of time a while ago. When she heard the thud of something being thrown in and the door closing, she cracked open one eye. She could barely make out the black lump laying in the middle of the floor until it stirred. She froze again as the figure moaned and spoke.

"Boy…they did me over. They could have been more gentle." The figure, who sounded like a young boy, rasped out. He turned towards her as she gasped.

'No! It just isn't possible' She thought. 'He can't be here! God isn't that nice to me.' She wished the floor would just open up and swallow her. This wasn't how they were supposed to be reunited. She was supposed to talk to Professor G first and then he was going to explain everything to him. Attempting to make herself smaller, she realized that her hands were still bound behind her, just as they had been for however long she had been here. Pulling her knees to her chest, she turned her face to the floor and prayed.

Shaking his head to clear it, the boy raised a hand to his forehead when that brought on a headache. He stopped moving when he heard a small gasp and turned his head slowly towards where he thought the noise was coming from. "Who's there?" he demanded, the only sound reaching his ears was harsh breathing and soft muttering. As his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, he caught sight of a figure curled up against one of the walls. What had caught his attention was the white shock of hair that graced the head of the figure. Moving slowly over to the figure, so he wouldn't scare her, he reached a trembling hand out and touched the figures head.

Shina tried to curl up even tighter but her bounds started to cut off circulation to her arms, her hands had gone numb a long time ago, so she had to relax slightly. She slowly opened her eyes, giving into the inevitable, and looked up at his face.

He was shocked when she looked up at him. Her violet eyes almost mirrored his own. Blinking in astonishment, he sat back for a moment. "Who are you?"

Shuddering slightly, she replied very quietly after thinking for a moment. "My name is…Rayven." She pulled her gaze away from his and rested her head back on the floor.

"Duo Maxwell. Are you alright?" He looked at her concerned.

"Oh, I'm as well as one who's been captured by OZ while piloting an illegal machine can be." Shina replied. For some reason that one admission opened a floodgate. "By now my beloved Archangel is probably scrap metal." Tears started to leak out of her eyes. "It's not fair."

Duo watched her, unsure of what to do. Suddenly he realized what she had said. "You mean…you are a…Gundam pilot?"

Nodding slightly, she sniffed and blinked furiously to try and get the tears to stop.

"But…I thought there were only the five of us!"

"Professor G didn't tell you then, did he?" She attempted to sit up, but was only able to get her elbow underneath her before she fell back to the ground.

Duo reached out to catch her before she hit her head and then realized that her hands were bound. He rolled her over to look at them and started to fiddle with them, trying to get them off. "G didn't tell me what? And how do you know him anyways?"

Shina gasped as she felt the cuffs come free of her wrists and gasped as blood started to flow back into her hands. She winced as he helped her sit up. "He didn't tell you about me. I am not at liberty to tell you until he gives me clearance. I've already said to much." She turned towards him. "Don't worry. You will know soon. But I have to talk to G first."

"I was thinking we get out of here first."

Faint rumblings were heard in the distance and coming closer. Both tensed as they heard the sound and recognized the sound. Soon they could make out the sound of individual explosions.

Duo faced the door and stood up on wobbly legs. "Can you stand?" He held his hand out to Shina.

"I think so." She grabbed his hand and pulled herself up and clung to him as she overbalanced herself. "Guess not…"

"Get behind me."

Quickly scrambling to do so, Shina almost fell over. She dug her fingers into the fabric of his shirt and peered over his shoulder. Seconds later two loud bangs sounded outside the door.

grin Thanks for the reviews guys! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! giggles Hope you all liked this chapter. Three is in the works. If you notice it following the storyline almost exactly then you would be correct. It will be very close to the story line of the anime cause at the moment I'm not feeling all that creative plot wise. But oh well. I think we shall all survive. Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo!! Sorry bout the cliffy last chapter and for taking so long to get this up…Been cleaning and I got a dog…so that has been taking up all of my time…that and I haven't been all that inspired to write… Anywhozzles…On with the story!

By the way…in no way do I own Gundam Wing. The plot line at the moment belongs to the people who do own Gundam Wing…with the exception of my own little twists. Eventually it will be my own…just need to get to that point. Shina and Archangel I do own however.

---------------------

Both of the teens tensed as the door flew open and both were temporarily blinded as light flooded the cell. When they could see again they saw that a short, dark silhouette was framed in the doorway.

He stepped inside the cell and Shina was able to see that he was a boy about her age. His chocolate brown hair stuck up at odd angles, and his Prussian blue eyes narrowed when they caught sight of her.

Duo's voice broke the silence. "What a surprise! Hey Heero!"

Shina clung tighter to Duo when she saw Heero's gun. "This is so not going to turn out good…" She mumbled into his back.

"You really are super-human huh?" Duo's wise cracks did little to calm her nerves.

Heero aimed his gun at Duo.

"Just in time. They were about to use me and my Gundam for their wicked plans." Duo almost took a step back until he felt Shina push against him. "If I'm gonna die, it'd seem appropriate for you to do it." He closed his eyes. "Here. Go right ahead and shoot me."

Shina looked over Duo's shoulder at Heero. Fear filled her eyes as she watched him tighten his finger on the trigger.

Duo's eyes opened as he felt Shina's grip on his shoulders tighten. He stared straight at Heero. "Hey! You're really gonna shoot me, aren't you?"

Heero's quiet voice replied. "If that's what you really want me to do." Heero lowered his gun and turned around. "Your right hand's still okay isn't it?" He tossed his gun to Duo and picked up a couple of machine guns from the unconscious guards. "Let's go."

Duo looked at Shina. "What about her?"

Heero glanced at her. "She stays."

Duo glared at Heero. "I am not leaving her here. I have a feeling that she is important to our missions."

Heero glared at her. Shina glared back. He raised his gun and aimed it at her forehead. "Who are you?"

Shina didn't flinch. "The name is Rayven. I would tell you more, but I would have to kill you. I'm surprised Dr. J didn't warn you about me. He's loosing his touch." She sagged against Duo. "Any chance of us getting out of here before I pass out again? I don't want you to have to carry me and I am not staying here to get the crap beaten out of me again."

Heero looked at her with a puzzled look on his face for a moment. He lowered his gun and threw one of the machine guns to her. She managed to catch it and slung the strap over her head so that it rested across her chest. Duo slung her free arm over his shoulder to support her.

"I assume you know how to use one of those." Heero said it as more of a statement.

Shina grunted. "I'm a better shot than Duo."

"Hey!" Duo protested. "And how would you know that?"

"You shall know as soon as you get me to G. Not a moment sooner." Shina flashed a lopsided grin at Duo.

Heero looked back and forth at the two of them, surprised at the similarities between them. He shook his thoughts from his head and headed for the door. "Let's go." He looked both ways as they left the cell.

"So, which way is it? Where's your Gundam?" Shina looked to Heero for direction.

Heero glared at her again. Then he shifted his glare to Duo. "What did you tell her?"

Duo backed up a step. "I said nothing! I swear!"

"You know you shouldn't swear, Duo." Shina looked up at him before looking back at Heero. "Have you heard rumors of a Gundam in space creating havoc for stupid Ozzies?"

Heero's gaze shot back to her. "What does that have to do with you?"

Shina chuckled and instantly regretted it as her ribs creaked. "I am the pilot of Gundam Archangel. Pilot 06." She said, trying not to wince. "I can tell you more once I have official clearance. Until then, let's just get out of here."

It took Heero a moment to recover. "I left my Gundam on Earth. It'd stick out too much in space. If I had brought it I would have wound up being caught like you two did."

"Yea…well pardon me! So how did you plan on getting us out of here, anyway?" Duo interrupted.

"I came here so I could kill you. I hadn't gotten around to thinking of an escape plan yet." Heero admitted.

"And if we don't make it?" Shina asked.

"It's as simple as silencing the three of us." Heero pushed the button on a detonator switch and explosions were heard. He managed to bend the bars that were separating them from the rest of the colony.

Soldiers ran past in a connecting corridor. One of them yelled, "Hey! What's going on?" Another yelled, "What happened?" Alarms sounded in the background, effectively masking the sounds of the teens as they made their escape.

"Why is it always the quiet guys that do things the flashiest way?" Duo commented.

Shina nodded slowly. " I have no idea."

They made it to an elevator without much interference and slipped inside. Heero leaned up against the wall with his gun ready. Duo let Shina down and crouched over her, checking the extent of her injuries.

Duo turned to Heero when Shina waved him away. "So those new models are the mobile dolls, huh? No wonder their reaction time was quick."

"Once they're locked onto a target, there's just no escaping them." Heero replied, his voice even.

"Then how are we going to get away?" Shina questioned.

Heero turned to look at the other two. "I'm not thinking about escaping."

Duo and Shina looked at each other and then at Heero. "What?"

Just then the doors opened onto three OZ soldiers who opened fire. The three teens took what cover they could and returned fire.

"Duo…" Heero said.

"Right." Duo pushed the detonator switch in his hand. Explosions shook the ground and smoke filled the corridor. They left the elevator and pushed through the hall. They turned down another hall and were propelled by more explosions in the low gravity, which they barely managed to stay ahead of.

Once in the hanger, Heero spotted a MS transport. "We could use this." He mumbled half to himself.

They loaded a suit onto it and launched it and did the same with several transports. The Taurus Mobile Dolls in the base destroyed the transports and then proceeded to destroy the Leo's inside the base.

Heero got a hold of a civilian transport and they were able to leave without any problems. Once they were a safe distance away, they were able to remove the helmets of the suits that they had donned.

Duo hung his head. "I left my Gundam behind back there. I've gotta destroy it."

"The Gundams are worthless." Heero stated.

Duo and Shina looked at him in shock. "What?" They spoke at the same time.

"Dr. J and the other scientists who originally designed the Gundams have all been caught by OZ. I'll kill them all."

"Oh Heero." Duo's voice was quiet.

"I'll eliminate all obstacles."

Shina just looked at him with pity.

------------------------------------------

Ya know…in the process of typing this up, I have realized just how much of a geek I really am… You should see the notebook I have this hand written into… I have Duo pictures taped all over it… Duo fetish much?? Yeah… I'm a geek. Anyways! If you liked, then please leave a review in the little box. Questions, comments, concerns for my sanity are all welcome. Till next time!


End file.
